


Miranda's Choice

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Miranda is chastened to discover that Ashley is so much more than just a big dick. She's also mean. Really really mean. So what if Miranda's into that?





	Miranda's Choice

Miranda closed the door and then flattened her back against it. She pressed her palms to the cool metal. Her mouth twitched up at the corner.

"Miri?" asked Shepard. He was reading in the comfy chair. "Spit it out already."

Miranda couldn't help herself. "Shehasapenis!"

"Again, please," said Shepard. "Don't forget to breathe."

"The one you always talk about. The one you have a big boy crush on, Shepard," Miranda said smugly. "She has a penis."

Shepard wasn't as shocked as Miranda would have liked. "Hmm. So?"

"Did you already know?"

Shepard shook his head. "I don't see the big deal. She's a damn fine soldier."

"So how... I mean... doesn't it matter to you?"

"Why should it?"

Miranda paused to think about that for a moment. "You seriously didn't know. And you don't care." Her smile edged into a smirk. "Did she turn you down, big man?"

Shepard indulged her teasing. "I was drunk, OK? Anyway, we're too much alike, it wouldn't have worked out." He uncrossed his legs and shifted in his chair. "Hey, come here."

Miranda sauntered over and sat on him the way he liked, the full weight of her ass on his crotch. "Are you afraid of her?"

Shepard slid his arms around her waist. "Jesus, aren't you?" He laughed. "She never cuts corners. Always by the book. I've never seen her kick back and unwind. When she drinks she just gets loud and angry. I've only ever seen her smile when she finishes servicing her weapon, and that's more like relief."

"How is she like you, then? I don't see it." Miranda ground her ass into Shepard's crotch, and felt his cock twitch underneath her.

Shepard's voice was controlled and precise. "People like you come when you're called. Me and her, we do the calling."

Miranda quivered in his arms. She was strong and proud and perfect and completely helpless when he nibbled her earlobe. "Sh- Shepard?"

"You have my permission."

"What for?" she breathed, unable to tear her ear away from his lips.

"You _know_ what for."

\-------------------

"This is for you." Miranda held the box out in front of her.

Ashley regarded her suspiciously, brows beetling. "From Shepard?"

Miranda shook her head. "From me. Go ahead, open it."

Ashley made no move to take the box. "Why?"

"My way of saying sorry," said Miranda. "I've been unfair to you."

Ashley was unimpressed. "Unfair? You think I care if you talk shit about me? Lady, you were a terrorist. I'm still not sure you aren't anymore."

"That bad, eh?" Miranda grinned. "Look, Shepard trusts me. Isn't that something?"

Ashley looked away and up, as if she was considering it. "You're right. I'm being emotional. Unfair is a good word. You want an apology?"

"You're a hard one." Miranda studied her feet. "I just want you to know, I've got your back, if it comes down to it. This is just another way of saying that." She proffered the box again.

This time Ashley took it. "Fine. You've said your piece." She flipped it open.

The custom piercing mod had cost Miranda a pretty penny. She held her wrists behind her back, worrying at her sleeves. "It cuts right through biotic barriers," she said sheepishly. "I thought you might... find it useful."

Ashley's cheeks were pink. She looked up at Miranda through narrowed eyes. "Does Shepard know you're talking to me?"

Miranda nodded, biting her lower lip.

"He's OK with that?"

Miranda nodded again. She couldn't look away from Ashley's burning gaze.

"Come here," Ashley growled.

Miranda found herself with her back against the wall without quite knowing how she got there. Ashley's callused hand was wrapped around her throat.

"You think the honey-trap's going to work on me, Cerberus bitch?"

Ashley's voice was measured and unemotional, but Miranda saw the fire in her eyes and the colour in her cheeks. She gambled. "Intel's got a file on you an inch thick. We know everything." She glanced down pointedly. "All of it."

"Just an inch?" Ashley pressed herself against Miranda without letting go of her throat.

Miranda felt the beast nuzzling against her thigh. Her heart pounded. She felt it thicken as Ashley sucked in her lower lip. The damn thing must be a foot long, Miranda thought dizzily.

Bigger than Shepard by a long way.

Miranda mewled and tried to kiss Ashley back, but the hand at her throat kept her pinned.

Ashley tracked her way down Miranda's jaw and exposed neck, sucking in the pale flesh. She found the spot that had Miranda twitching all over. She focused her efforts there. After a minute she pulled back to inspect her work. Miranda gasped in relief, tears at the corners of her eyes. Ashley smiled cruelly and went back for more.

Miranda's whole body wanted to jerk and pull away but couldn't. Imagining the size of the hickey Ashley was raising on her perfect skin was making it worse. She'd be marked. She'd have to show Shepard. Tell him everything. He'd given her permission, sure, but he'd never hurt her so good. Not like this. Her nerves screamed, her muscles spasmed. The most Shepard ever did was tickle her until she got hot and bothered. Ashley was blowing her mind, and they hadn't even got to the main course yet.

How had they got into this room? The sounds of the party were muffled as Ashley kicked the door shut. Miranda crumpled to her knees when Ashley released her. Her eyes wouldn't focus. Ashley stood in front of her, an obscene bulge stretching down inside the leg of her tight blue pants. Miranda's mouth hung open.

Ashley squeezed the head of her trapped dick with one hand. "You should be so lucky. Traitors don't get to taste."

Miranda closed her mouth and drew her knees together. She looked up at Ashley, hands in her lap, waiting.

"That's better." Ashley walked around behind her. Leaning down, she took Miranda by the bicep and pulled her arm behind her.

Miranda felt the click of the cuff tightening on her wrist. Her heart pounded. Last chance to back out. Ashley took her other arm and secured it. "I'm a Spectre now," Ashley reminded her. "Not a cop. Judge and jury."

"W-what's my sentence?" Miranda tested the heavy cuffs, shifting her shoulders.

Ashley's pause was long enough for fear to make Miranda's chest heave. Spectres had no practical limit to their authority. "For you? Death's too good." Ashley pushed Miranda forward, guiding her head so that her cheek hit the pile of the carpet. "So we'll see how you like some pain."

Miranda didn't dare move. She swiveled her eyes desperately, trying to catch a glimpse of what Ashley was using to trace patterns on her ass. It felt hard, narrow, flexible. It was longer than her ass was wide, she could feel it when Ashley nestled it across the cleft where her hips ended and her sex jutted forth.

Miranda jumped as she heard a swish and a crack. On the bed, it had landed on the bed. She was relieved for all of a second.

"Ready, Cerberus?"

Miranda nodded.

"Say it." Ashley's hand was at the back of her neck, pushing her down into the carpet.

Miranda gulped and screwed her eyes shut. "Punish me."

Ashley's hand patted her between the legs, once, and then pain bloomed across Miranda's ass in a tight line from one side to the other. Her eyes flew open and she gurgled with surprise. That was definitely going to leave a mark, even through her outfit. She tried to stay calm as her body flooded with adrenaline.

Ashley swatted her twice in quick succession, much harder. "No!" Miranda cried softly. The thought of her perfection marred, her skin bruised or even broken, was worse even than the pain. Pain she could handle.

The adrenaline peaked and started to fade, and the hurt took over. Miranda could feel herself going numb. She recognised the first stage of shock and tried to shake it off with the battlefield discipline she had picked up. She'd seen much worse without succumbing to her body's frailty. Why were three little strokes affecting her so badly?

The next stroke landed just around her asshole. It stung like hell, but it was nothing compared to the one that followed. It hit her just at the top of her thighs. She felt the shock wave resonate through her, and then she couldn't stop shaking. She didn't think she could take one if it landed on her genitalia. Raw fear coursed through her. "Fuck," she sobbed. "Please, no, don't..."

Ashley was down by her head, whispering. "One more. One more, right there. I won't lie. It'll hurt like hell." She stopped, stared at Miranda's distraught features, challenging her.

Miranda stilled her quaking limbs with the last of her strength. "OK," she whispered.

Ashley kept Miranda waiting, twitching at the little swishes her telescopic metal cane made when she flicked her wrist. Finally she struck, right across Miranda's protruding pudenda.

Pain and humiliation vied for Miranda's soul. She felt like throwing up. She felt like running a mile. Her perfect ass, her perfect pussy, scarred and broken. Who would love her now? Who would take her in? Certainly not Cerberus. She was no longer perfect. No longer good enough. Ashley had destroyed her.

Miranda's limbs puddled on the floor, boneless, as Ashley released the cuffs. Ashley peeled down Miranda's pants to inspect her work. Six thin red weals darkened and widened as she watched, blooming as burst capillaries filled with blood. A drop of it trickled from one point where the skin had broken. The last one was still the lightest, but it's passage across Miranda's thick lips was interrupted by an asterisk where the shock wave had disrupted the tender flesh of her labia over a much wider area. Ashley smiled in satisfaction.

Finally, she released the beast and sank it home with the minimum of ceremony.

Miranda groaned as Ashley's cock packed her. She was dripping wet, her muscles spasming hungrily to envelop Ashely's thick member. Every twitch sent waves of pain through her abused labia, knotting her stomach. Miranda tried to push off the carpet but her trembling arms were no match for Ashley's weight pinning her.

Miranda collapsed back onto the carpet, muscles everywhere spasming, nerves firing out of sequence, pain and pleasure racking her.

Ashley coughed in surprise as she lost control of her own body, her cock firing off its load in a massive premature discharge, pumping endlessly into Miranda's twisting body.

Miranda slipped into unconsciousness with a sliver of hope tempering her suffering.

\-------------

She awoke naked on the bed, wrapped in strong arms. She was content to lie there while the world swam slowly back into focus.

The arms were muscled but hairless. Ashley. Her amazon torturer hadn't tossed her aside. Hot breath tickled her ear. The half-hard beast pulsed softly beneath her, waiting.

Ashley spoke first. "You took it. You took it all. That never happened to me before."

"Men always say that," Miranda replied before her brain had engaged properly.

Ashley's hand wrapped itself around her throat, but didn't squeeze. "I'm going to hurt you so much."

"I deserve it." Miranda tensed her muscles one group at a time. Then she began to move, sliding against Ashley's over-sized member, teasing. She wailed through clamped lips as her bruised ass bent and squashed, but she didn't stop.

Ashley sat still as Miranda hurt herself to please her new mistress.


End file.
